RWBY of the Walking Dead: Chaos
by FayteDLyfe
Summary: On the day Remnant fell, Yang had never expected anything like this to happen. She had hoped she was dreaming, but it wasn't. This was real, and this was the reality she had to face... Will she protect those she love? Or will she cave under the pressure... The apocalypse changes people... Zombie!AU with FreezerBurn and other Guest Ships.
1. Prologue

_Hello! Fayte here o.o just wanted to say congrats to me for writing my first fic, and contributing to the Freezerburn Fandom. Special shout out to SkiretehFox and DashingIceCream for some of the ideas, and check em out for more FreezerBurn goodness, now let's get it on!_

* * *

><p>"Yang! The zombies! Th-They're coming!"<p>

"Just hold on! I'll keep them busy!"

Bang! Bang!

"Ugh damn it! Blake! There's too many!"

"Yang watch out!"

"Blake! No!"

Yang blinked at the screen as her character died, and the game over menu popped up, asking if she wanted to quit or restart. A loud sigh came out of her headphones.

"Darn, we died again." A slightly monotone voice rang out.

"Yeah, oh well Blake, at least we tried." The blonde replied, setting down her Ybox controller. "Let's take a _Blake._"

"Did you just…" Blake's voice trailed off, probably in shock of what Yang had just said.

"Yeah yeah, we'll play more Commercial Evil, just let me get some water." She smirked, proud of her little pun before removing her black and yellow headset and placing it down on the black leather couch, beside her controller.

The heat today was unbearable. Yang had to resort to dressing in a basketball jersey and her basketball shorts, and her long beautiful mane was tied up in a ponytail, it also helped to fit the headphones on her head.

Standing up and stretching her rather muscular legs, she walked over to the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the cupboard and pressing it against the water dispenser. Crystal clear water poured in a neat stream into the glass.

Her lilac eyes focused on a small yellow sticky note that read:

**_Dear Yang,_**

**_We're going on a trip with your sister Ruby to Atlas, so take care of yourself. Should be back in a week._**

**_Love, Summer Rose_**

Yang sighed at the note. She had come home from work last night to an empty house, and just this note. Usually her lovely little sister would be rushing up to greet her, but not that night. For the first time in forever, she had slept on the bunk-bed alone.

The house was fairly small, and fit their small family. Three bedroom, 2 baths, and a connected living room, kitchen, and dining room. Yang Xiao Long spent most of her time in the living room, either playing games with her online friend Blake Belladonna, or lounging around and reading magazines. But if she wasn't doing either of those, then you would find her in the garage, working on her motorcycle, or getting a sweat in with her punching-bag.

She sighed softly and removed her glass from the dispenser, and lifted it up, tipping the edge to her lips and letting the liquid flow into her mouth. She then removed the glass with a breath of relief and carried it back to the living room, setting the glass on the wooden flooring before picking up her controller and headset.

"C'mon, I'll be Reon this time."

* * *

><p>Weiss Schnee sighed softly, the cool air from the air conditioning blowing against her soft skin. She looked out of the tinted window of her family's white limousine, and she could make out small houses as she passed. She had just finished a singing recital and was in the process of driving back home, though the suburban street was somewhat unfamiliar to the road home, typically the outside towns of Atlas were much nicer, and more futuristic compared to this town.<p>

"Sebastian, where are we going? I thought we were going home…" The heiress spoke out, her azure eyes looking toward the older driver.

"Well you see here Ms. Schnee, your father… requested that I was to escort you to the Winchester Estate which is in Vale, it seems you have a marriage meeting today..." Sebastian answered her slowly, the information was sensitive, and he knew why.

Weiss groaned. She hated how her father continued to think that he could control her life like this. If she had to take over the company, the least he could do was let her marry who she wanted. Her thoughts were cut short by sudden squealing, as the driver had stepped on the brakes suddenly. On that rural road, it appeared as if the traffic had suddenly became more dense.

Having been thrown from her seat due to the sudden stop, Weiss picked herself up off the velvet floor of the limousine, and peered over the driver's shoulder. "Ugh... This is the road leading to the bridge into Vale, why is it so blocked up?" Weiss asked. True enough, a long line of cars extended from the city, over the bridge, and to where they were stopped.

The two looked on, watching as military choppers from Atlas came flying in toward Vale. They knew something had happened, and it wasn't good.

"What do you think happened?" Weiss asked, her eyes transfixed on the multiple helicopters overhead.

"I don't know Ms. Schnee… but whatever it is, it's going to be huge…" He commented, his hands gripping the wheel.

Weiss moved to the back of the car and sighed. "If… you hear anything, wake me up… I don't know if I can stand this traffic… i'm sure it's just nothing to worry about…" She said. The heiress gently laid a glove hand across her pale, unblemished face, before laying it back down neatly in her lap. Her light blue dress seeming to sparkle. Weiss seemed calm, but deep down, Weiss couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was about to unfold.


	2. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! Thanks for reading ^^ Everyone who pointed out corrections, or things to help, thank you very much! It really helps me to know how to make my stories better~ I love to read comments~ I hope I can entertain you all with this story!_

* * *

><p>"Hey Yang? Something big is going on, give me a minute." Blake said over Yang's headphones. "Let's pause for a bit."<p>

"Yeah sure Blake." She responded, pressing the pause button on her controller. The blonde set down her controller and sighed, grabbing her glass of water from the floor. The glass had a coating of condensation around it, feeling cool to her touch, but it also left a ring of water on the floor, which Yang silently cursed herself for having not used a coaster. She took a drink from the glass, letting the cool water refresh her thirst.

A sudden honk from a car horn caught Yang's attention, causing her to peer out the window on the front of the house, overlooking the street. A long line of cars filled the street, and particularly, one white limousine got stuck among them.

"What's going on…?" She thought out loud, removing her headphones and standing from the couch. With water in hand, she approached the window to inspect the traffic. Sure enough, the cars lined up all the way across the bridge to Vale. "This road never sees traffic… I wonder what's going on…?"

The blonde turned to the TV, a message popped up on the game screen saying 'NinjaKitty has logged off'. "I guess Blake must have been busy…" She grabbed the remote off the couch and entered in the numbers for the Vale News channel, hoping to see what was going on.

A news reporter stood somewhere in the middle of downtown Vale. The scene behind her, was pure and utter chaos. People were running in all directions, screaming, running over each other just to get away from… something. Through the screams of the people, Yang looked at the main headline that read:

**_GRIMM VIRUS OUTBREAK TURNS DEAD INTO LIVING._**

"Oh… you must be kidding me…" The blonde stared hard at the TV screen. Surely this was a joke right? Living dead weren't real, just a fictional horror story. But her eyes wandered over to Vale. It seemed very normal, if it weren't for the long lines of traffic, and the Atlas helicopters flying in.

Atlas forces would never usually be seen in Vale. Vale was peaceful enough, Atlas was the capital of Remnant, and headquarters to the Remnant Defense Army, who mobilized in cases of riots or terrorism attacks. But if they were responding to say… a zombie outbreak, then Yang wasn't imagining things.

"This is wrong… so very wrong…" She grimaced, pressing herself against the window to stare at Vale, hoping to see that it was not what she had seen on the news.

* * *

><p>Weiss awoke to the sudden sounds of yelling. People passed by the tinted windows in a frenzy. Her attention turned to the front of the limo, hoping Sebastian had answers for her. "Sebastian?!" She called out.<p>

The heiress got up from her seat, and crouched over to the front of the vehicle, but no one was there. Sebastian was gone.

"Wh-what's going on?!" She asked herself, going into a bit of a panic. Her driver was missing, and people were running amok outside, screaming and yelling. They seemed to all be running in the direction opposite of Vale.

Weiss returned to the back of the limo and tried to open the door, but a soon as she tried, people pushed and shoved their way past the car, and slammed the door shut, trapping her in it.

She groaned and looked around the limo for other means of exit, until her azure eyes caught sunlight streaming down on the driver's seat. There was a sun roof. The heiress got to work quickly, moving back to the front of the limo and looking at the controls, her mind racing as she grabbed a lever and pulled it down. Sure enough, the sun roof retracted, allowing an opening at the top of the limo. But as the screen moved, Weiss could hear the screams of the people running as clear as day, instead of being muffled from being inside the car.

She climbed through the opening and was given a full view of the world around her, and finally, she could see what everyone was running from. Corpses, with horrendous wounds, wounds that would seem fatal, but, they were still moving.. They caught people running away and bit into their flesh. Weiss became afraid. Her instinct was to run. Follow the crowd, and run, as fast as she could.

Not wasting any more time, Weiss pulled herself up on the roof of the limo and jumped off the side. By this time, the amount of people running had thinned out a bit and she had been able to jump off without hitting anyone.

Her heels clacked when she hit the floor, and instantly, she fell to the right, down to the road. A sharp pain had shot through her ankle. She looked down at what it was, and to her horror, her right heel had broken. Causing her to fall.

The heiress winced in pain, her hands reaching down to touch her ankle, hoping that it wasn't broken, but she couldn't tell. But something bothered her even more.

The corpses were moving closer and closer to where she would be, and everyone had already cleared the area, scattering in every direction. She tried her best to crawl, but the pain in her ankle was unbearable. Her senses were in overload, she didn't want to die, not here.

Weiss froze in the middle of trying to crawl to the curb of the road, when a shadow was cast over her. The sounds of groaning emanating very closely. She slowly turned her head to see a corpse towering over her, it reeked of decay and blood.

"N-no way…" She whimpered. The heiress felt tears forming at the corners of her azure eyes.

"Eat this!" A sudden voice shouted, followed by a cracking noise. Weiss slowly opened her eyes, watching the corpse fall down the road with a thud. "Are you okay? Can you stand?" The voice asked.

The heiress looked up, seeing bright blond hair, and lilac colored eyes. She had a bat in her right hand, and her left hand extended toward Weiss, offering her help.

She shook her head. "I… I can't walk.. I think I broke my ankle…" The pain was still there, but it wasn't very bad as it initially was.

Suddenly she felt herself being lifted into the air. The mysterious stranger had carried her bridal style. She had the biggest grin on her face as she ran toward a house, a few more corpses trailing behind them.

* * *

><p>Yang quickly opened the door to her home and took one big step in, using her right leg to kick the door close. Moving quickly, she dropped the white-haired girl on her couch, and ran to lock the door, using both the bolt lock and the door lock, and propping a stool against the door, hoping it would hold.<p>

Taking a deep breath and peering through the peephole, she watched as the zombies move down the road, pursuing whatever survivors were left.

"Well then, that was quite the rescue huh?" Yang said with a small laugh. In truth, she was shaking like a leaf.

She watched in horror as the white-haired girl climb out of the limo. She thought she would be able to take care of herself, but as soon as she collapsed, she knew something was wrong, and she had to help her. With the wooden bat she left on the driveway, she smashed the zombie's face in. In her mind, she was playing another video game, then on instinct, she picked up the damsel in distress and brought her home. Yang still didn't know why she did it...

"Sorry about that… I should… probably look at that ankle…" The blonde started, trying not to make the atmosphere awkward. She moved over to where the girl was sitting, and kneeled in front of her, tending to her ankle, removing her heels at the same time. "Does the pretty face have a name?"

The girl seemed to eye her over cautiously before answering. "W-Weiss. Weiss Schnee."

"Weiss huh? Well Weiss, I'm Yang Xiao Long." She chuckled, inspecting the swelling around her ankle. "And don't worry, it isn't broken, just sprained."

The news seemed to cause her to sigh in relief. "Thank goodness. I thought it had broken… Wait, how could you tell? Are you even a doctor?" Weiss questioned.

"Nope, I'm an athlete. I can tell a broken bone from a sprain." Yang replied, standing up and walking toward the kitchen, looking for the medical tape.

"What are those... things outside?" She questioned further, referring to the corpse her blond savior had just dispatched.

"Well, when I was watching the news, they said it came from the Grimm Virus… so I guess they're called Grimm." the blonde replied, picking out the medical tape and walking over to the injured girl, kneeling back down and wrapping up her ankle tightly.

"Thank you for this… but I can assure you I had that situation all under control." Weiss said, looking away.

"If you mean dying is your way of having things 'under control,' then you've got a problem." She smirked and looked up at her, lilac eyes meeting azure.

Weiss just scrunched her eyebrows together and looked down at the blonde. "You're such a brute, maybe I could teach you a thing or two about being a woman."

"And maybe I can teach you something useful like how to properly thank someone for saving your life." Yang retorted. She stood up and walked over to the window. The sun was still shining brightly, and the Grimm were still walking about.

"You have any ideas on where to go? Based on your clothing, and what you were riding in, it's clear you're not from Vale." She turned around from the window, facing Weiss.

"Humph, any brute would be able to see that for miles. I'm from Atlas." The white-haired girl answered, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Yang was beginning to regret helping her. She hadn't realized she would be so… stuck up. "Well you're in luck, my family's in Atlas, so we'll make our way there. And why are you here in Vale anyways?"

"Wait, we? Sorry, but you may have saved me, but you're still a stranger to me, I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm fine on my own, and to answer your question, I was attending a singing recital at Beacon academy." She smirked.

Yang's eyebrow twitched. This girl was really getting on her nerves. "If you're fine, I want to see you walk out of here now." She said, pointing to the front door.

"In fact, I will!" Weiss answered back. Using her hands, she pushed herself off the black leather couch and tried to stand. The extra weight on her ankle made the pain course through her leg, causing it to buckle, and she fell forward, landing on the hardwood floor, her face red with embarrassment.

"See! You aren't fine at all!" Yang almost shouted, walking around the couch to help her.

"Stop! Stop right there! Don't you dare come any closer you brute!" She yelled, keeping her face hidden from Yang. "Just… leave me alone…" She didn't want to show her tears and embarrassment. She was a Schnee, and she didn't need to be seen as 'weak.'

Yang just sighed. Shaking her head, she turned around, but froze. The Grimm were surrounding her house, as if they had been attracted to the yelling Weiss made. They were pounding on the door and windows, groaning loudly, as if to attract more.

"Wh-what's that no-" Weiss was suddenly cut off by Yang making a shushing noise.

"The Grimm seem to be attracted to noise somehow… keep it down…" She whispered loud enough for Weiss to hear. She needed a way to get out of the neighborhood quickly, and a light bulb went off in her head.

She tiptoed into her room, and grabbed her athletic bag and school bag, dumping out the contents. The blonde began sifting through her closet, trying to pick out apparel that would be effective in their situation. Her mind was racing, thinking of all the undead movies, games, and stories she'd read, hoping that knowledge would be put to good use here. She packed a few clothes for even the 'Ice Queen' who was still laying in her living room. Yang chuckled to herself, having thought of the nickname.

After filling up her backpack with clothes, she grabbed her athletic bag and walked into back into the living room, surprised to see Weiss had managed to get herself off the floor, and into a sitting position. She had her head turned toward the windows, and the Grimm seemed to have wandered away.

Yang began filling the bag with bottles of water, canned goods, and any snacks she could find. thankfully, Summer had been nice enough to buy Yang all kinds of snacks before she left on her vacation.

Yang was glad Weiss had finally calmed down, and proceeded to look through the kitchen, grabbing the largest knife she could find, and placed it into her bag. "Ice Princess, tell me now, are you coming with me to Atlas, or staying."

No answer.

She sighed and walked over to the front door, grabbing the bat she had dropped earlier and returned to the kitchen, shouldering her backpack and athletic bag, she opened the door in the kitchen leading to the garage, and her motorcycle, Bumblebee, parked in the middle and waiting for her.

The blonde opened up the seat compartment and stuffed her backpack into it, removing her helmet beforehand and closing the seat. In her head, she just couldn't stop thinking about the girl sitting in her living room. She saved her, so shouldn't she be grateful? She sighed and got on the bike.

"Don't… leave without me you brute…" Yang heard from behind her. She turned to see Weiss holding on to the door frame with her right hand, and keeping her right foot suspended. Her face was cast downward, white-bangs covered her eyes so they couldn't be seen.

Yang couldn't help but smile, walking over to her and gently putting a helmet on her head. "Okay Ice Princess, let's go." She offered her hand to the white-haired girl, as though she was a knight.

Weiss groaned at the nickname, but took her hand, feeling her callused hands, in contrast to her own smooth skin. "Let me get one thing straight… I'm not doing this because I need you or anything... just… I don't know my way around Vale so I'm letting you guide me, you brute." She said defiantly.

"Whatever you say Ice Queen." Yang grinned, handing Weiss the athletic bag and helping her get on before she got on herself. She slipped her own helmet over her head and pressed the button on the garage door remote. As the steel door raised, Yang kick-started the motorcycle. She felt dainty arms wrap around her waist and she chuckled. "Hang on tight."


	3. Chapter 2

_So sorry for this late upload Dx school kicked me off! Well anyways, here's the next chapter~ I don't know how i feel about this one, but i guess it's a start. I will do my best to upload once a week, during sunday, monday, or tuesday. If it's later, you can tell I was being a lazy bum xD But anyways, thanks for waiting, and let's get on with it!_

* * *

><p>Yang grinned as the bike sputtered to life, but suddenly, as the garage door fully opened, the rumbling of the engine halted. Everything went quiet save for the groaning of the horde of Grimm wandering the street.<p>

The roaring of the engine, combined with the steel garage door moving, created quite a large noise, and in seconds, the horde of Grimm had rushed the garage, aiming to make the two their next meal.

Yang didn't even have time to react. As soon as she heard a scream, and she didn't know who screamed, but that sent her running to Weiss, grabbing her by the waist and throwing her over her shoulder, hastily opening the door back into the house. The Grimm pursued them into the kitchen, some moving faster than others. The blonde passed the living room and retreated back into her room, slamming the door shut and locking it. After dropping Weiss onto the floor, she pushed the bunk bed she and Ruby shared in front of the door, barricading it. Her heart raced as the Grimm banged their fists on her door, threatening to break it down.

"Y-You dunce!" Weiss hissed quietly, her voice was shaky with fear, and her azure eyes glared daggers into the back of a certain blonde.

"Geez… I'm sorry! Get off my case Ice Queen!" Yang half-yelled, half whispered. Backing up from the door. The banging getting louder and louder.

Weiss couldn't believe how calm Yang was acting considering their situation. But when she realized that the blonde's legs were trembling, her suspicions were confirmed.

Yang collapsed on to the hardwood floor beside Weiss, the banging seemed endless… each one threatened to break down the door. She wanted nothing more for the banging to stop.

"Y-Yang… I think they've stopped now…" Weiss whispered after what seemed like an eternity.

But Yang still heard the thumping noises, but it was different. The noise didn't come from the door, it was from her own beating heart. She slowly began to relax, taking slow and deep breaths to steady her heart.

The two girls spent a few minutes of awkward silence, just seeming to just listen for any signs of more Grimm. They knew they were still inside the house, their groans was evidence of this.

"Well… this _bites_…" Yang said quietly, breaking the silence. She turned to the heiress and gave her the biggest grin she could muster.

"Did… you just… make a pun…?" Weiss asked in disbelief, staring back at the blonde. Maybe she really was an idiot.

"Oh please Ice Queen, I was just trying to lighten the mood…" She whispered, a slight sense of annoyance in her voice.

Weiss just shook her head, wincing slightly as she moved her leg to get into a better sitting position.

"So what now? We can't just wait here for them to decompose, you left the food and water outside!" She groaned.

"I don't know… geez…" Yang sighed, standing back up. She moved over to the window and slid open the blinds, peering out at the lawn. Before her, around twenty of the decaying dead were shuffling about.

"I guess… we could distract them somehow, like maybe…." Yang looked around her room, scanning it. "Maybe I could throw my alarm clock?"

The heiress looked up at the blonde. "What?" Her mouth slightly open with disbelief.

"Yeah, I'll just set it to ring then toss it, out this window." She shrugged. "I never really liked it anyways. _Time_ sure does _fly_ by quickly. I mean, it's about _time_ that I got rid of it." A grin spread across the brawler's face.

"You are insufferable. Absolutely insufferable. But… I assume that just might work actually." Weiss gave it a thought, knowing loud noises attracted the Grimm.

Yang sighed and sat back down beside the white-haired girl. "So… wanna… talk?" She suggested.

"About what?" Weiss questioned.

"Oh things, like… I don't know… our plan?"

"Well as far as I know, we're supposed to get to Vale Harbor without getting eaten, and you're supposed to take me there."  
>"Hm… we'll have to escape the neighborhood and cross the bridge to get into the city… then head to the harbor… though it's too long to travel in a single day..."<p>

"Well that's fine, I don't think the virus spread to Atlas yet... Right?"

"I don't know Ice Princess. But let's hope their fancy technology kept them out."

"Oh believe me, not even a fly could get into Atlas without being searched."

Yang sighed softly. "Let's hope you're right."

Suddenly, a shot rang through the air, muffled by the closed room.

"What was that?" The heiress asked. As soon as she said that, more shots were heard.

"I think someone is shooting them... Hopefully that will get them out of here..." The blonde responded, pressing her ear against the door and listening closely. "The Grimm are leaving... They're after the sounds."

The gunshots continued, it seems there were a variety of weapons, some guns were quick to fire, others made loud, single shots. The two concluded it was a group of people trying to escape, but which way were they going? Toward Vale, or toward the outskirts of town?

"Well… only one way to find out…" Yang sighed softly. Her hand wrapped around the doorknob, slowly twisting it.

"What are you doing…?" Weiss asked. She had an idea what, but she didn't like it. "You aren't leaving me here alone are you?!"

"Don't worry ice princess, even if I go… it's not like it would matter right? I mean we did just meet…" the blonde said with a smile. She opened the door, stepped through, and quickly closed it. "Ha… who am I kidding… it would matter… Ruby… mom… I have to see them, and make sure they're okay…" Her legs shook with every step, and her heartbeat increased as before.

When she moved into the living room, it was empty, save for two zombies standing around. There was blood and entrails littering the kitchen and living room's hardwood floor.

She silently moved to the nearest one which was standing near the black couch, the Grimm had a hole in its shoulder and was missing flesh in a few places. The smell was putrid, and Yang did her best not to lose her stomach. The Grimm an older woman wearing a yellow dress, and Yang hoped it wasn't someone she knew. The other Grimm in the kitchen was a male, wearing a green polo and khaki shorts, it's chest torn open, and the shirt a darker green around the wound.

With one swift movement she kicked the back of the Grimm's leg and watched it crumple to the floor. "It's… not human anymore… it's not human!" She muttered to herself, bringing her right knee up over the Grimm's head, then slamming it straight down, driving her heel into it's face, a sickening crunch could be heard from beneath her.

Yang gulped, trying to calm herself down. It was her second kill, and she still couldn't get used to the feeling. When she killed zombies in her games, she felt joy, like she was winning. But now, she feels only sadness. This was a person, with a family.

The blonde didn't have any time to think. The crunching noise was picked up by the other Grimm, and as if in a frenzy, it dashed toward her with inhuman speed. She steeled herself to fight it, but as soon as it tackled her, she went flying with it. They both slammed into the hardwood floor. With the wind knocked out of her lungs, she struggled to push it away. Her hands managed to grab its neck, and was holding it back, as it snapped and growled at her. Yang finally took a few gasps for air, and brought her knee up to her chest, the sole of her shoe against its stomach as she pushed it back with her foot, causing it to reel back and fall over. The blonde gave it no quarter and stood up after it, growling as she slammed the heel of her foot right down on the bridge of the Grimm's nose, it's skull giving way to her stomp, caving in.

She panted, surrounded by the two undead. They were stronger than she had anticipated. But she knew if she stopped here, there would be a risk another one wandering inside. The gunshots outside had subsided, so that either meant they went into hiding, or … the Grimm had them.

Standing back up, Yang approached the door to the garage slowly, trying to steady her breathing with every step. She peeked from the door frame, and the garage was clear. However, when she looked toward the street, the view was horrendous.

The Grimm were tearing apart a bunch of men, ripping their flesh and eating them. The sight caused Yang to dry heave, her hand went to her stomach in reflex. Once the heaving subsided, she walked toward her bike, and opened up the seat, grabbing the bags she had stored there and shouldered them. With her backpack on her back, the athletic bag in her left hand, and the wooden bat in her right, she returned to the house, trying to put the scene behind her. Literally.

* * *

><p>Weiss curled up, bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them. She felt so useless. Her ankle wouldn't hurt as much anymore, but it still gave her a shock if she moves it. Her silver eyes closed, and her thoughts drifted to the blonde. "Please be okay…" She whispered. The heiress stifled a tear. Her thoughts returned to her family, her mother, her younger sister Winter, heck, even her dad. What if she never sees them again?<p>

The door burst open after what seemed was an eternity, and Yang looked at her. "O-oh… what happened?" Weiss asked.

The blonde shook her head and handed the heiress the athletic bag, kneeling down to wrap her arm around the other's waist, and lifting her up, giving her support. "How's your ankle?"

"It's fine… I think I'll be better in a day or two…" She sighed. Weiss leaned against the idiot and hopped on her left foot, the athletic bag slung across her shoulder. "Is it clear…? Where did all the people go?"

"It's fine… and the people… they… must have ran for shelter… realizing there's too much of them…" Yang replied, moving towards the kitchen. If luck would have her, they could sneak past the Grimm while they were busy with their meal.

"Oh… Are you…" Weiss trailed off as she eyed the corpses on the floor, and her stomach lurched when she saw and smelt them. "O-oh gosh… that's… nasty…"

The brute just chuckled. "Well Ice Queen, you didn't have to bash their heads in."

Weiss just jabbed the girl in the side with her left hand, since her right held on to the idiot. "Geez, just get us out of here you brute."

Yang walked into the garage, then helped Weiss get in beside her. Most of the Grimm were still occupied with the group of men, seeing as there was a few of them, and others simply wandered. The bridge to Vale was to the left, and hopefully, they would be able to catch other survivors.

"What… are they eating?" Weiss asked, her silver eyes staring at the horde.

"Let's go… they're busy and won't go for us if they're still eating…" Yang urged, not wanting to stick around.

As they exited the garage, the sunlight finally hit their eyes, blinding them for a bit.

"Now begins… one Weiss cold journey… oof!" And another jab has met its mark.


	4. Chapter 3

_Hey there! Fay here! Thanks for being patient and following the story! Unfortunately, due to school and clubs, I've been unable to update it every week... so every 2 weeks should be fine . If i'm lucky, i'll be able to post one every week. I'm going on a trip next week, so with great luck, i'll have more time to write! I do hope everyone enjoys this story as much as i enjoy writing it... and i'm sorry this one is short, but trust me, i'm setting up for the next chapter~ I do apologize for not being able to upload faster... but I do hope you enjoy this! I've been thinking of doing a "Freezerburn Ask" where the characters of the apocalypse take their time from surviving to answer any comments you have at the end of each chapter! ^^ give me your feedback on it! Please enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Yang stalked quietly, her right arm around Weiss' hip. The groaning of Grimm behind them. "Hm… What do we do when we get to Atlas anyways?"<p>

"Well… given we live, we would probably just wait in the protection of Atlas until this whole Grimm thing blows over. I mean, they're walking dead; won't they just decompose? Or starve?" The heiress replied, fixing the bag on her shoulder. Yang simply nodded, giving her words some thought.  
>The duo continued down the street. Up ahead, the Vale Bridge ran into the city.<p>

"Your confidence in the Atlas Military is reassuring… I'm sure the troops they sent here are already clearing up Vale as we speak." The blonde scoffed. She had seen enough undead films to know that the military is always overrun.

Weiss shook her head in disbelief, her off centered ponytail swinging around. "I wouldn't be surprised if they are."

Up ahead, a group of figures moved together. They seemed too organized to be Grimm. One of them stopped and stood up, staring at the two. The figure was about 18 years of age. He had shiny blonde hair, about the same color as Yang's. He waved at him, clad in a black jacket and blue jeans.

"Should we… go see what he wants?" Yang asked her 'partner.'

"I guess… safety in numbers right?" Weiss replied, her eyes focusing on the blond boy.

With a nod, Yang hooked her hands under Weiss' legs, lifting her up and carrying her bridal style, walking toward the teen with a quicker pace, whilst trying not to attract any Grimm.

"Hey, glad you could make it to us. I'm Jaune." He happily greeted the two as they approached him. He quickly ushered the two toward the group of people ahead.

"I know who you are Jaune; you're that guy who tripped when he entered class." Yang spoke up, her lilac eyes meeting Jaune's light blue eyes.

"Y-yeah… Haha, forgot you were in my class, Yang."

The blonde nodded in Weiss' direction. "And this is..." "Oh, I know you, you're Weiss Schnee, the heir to the Schnee company. It is such an honor to meet you." Jaune cut in, a goofy grin on his face.

"The what?" Yang asked, her eyebrows furrowing, her eyes went to the silver-haired girl in her arms.

"Hey, can you guys keep quiet over there? We're trying to survive here you know…" A dark orange-haired boy called out from front of the group, seeming to act as the 'leader.'

"S-sorry Cardin…" Jaune apologized and sighed. Yang also knew who he was and his reputation was not exactly clean. He was known to be a douchebag, and flaunted it.

Yang gave Weiss a look that said 'This isn't over yet' and quietly followed Jaune, who moved up beside a boy with shiny black hair which extended into a long ponytail. He wore a green shirt and black pants, and seemed to be dying on the inside as Jaune approached him. Lie Ren, the 'Dark Horse', Yang recalled his name. He was an oriental transfer student that was ridiculously smart in class.

Weiss just sighed, still being carried by the brute. Her thoughts wandered to her family once again. Last she had heard, Winter had the day off of school to join their father on a tour of the business. She was surprised to find out that Yang hadn't known about her relation to the Schnee family. Maybe that was a good thing?

The group continued in relative silence, and Weiss had insisted that Yang let her down. With Cardin giving orders to stop, check around, and move slowly, Yang had to admit that Cardin was a great leader, and his charisma kept the group listening to him. The blond tried to reason with herself, saying that the group is a great way to survive, even though their 'leader' rubbed her the wrong way.

The boxer looked at the group and took a head count, and recorded 10 head with her and Weiss. Jaune, Ren, Cardin, and four others who were all boys. They seem to follow Cardin in awe. It almost looked more like a gang, given the other five guys were wearing gang paraphernalia such as bandanas, ripped denim vests, and torn up jeans.

It was strange; as the group neared Vale, they noticed more and more Grimm gathering. It was as if they were attracted to something there. With the sun setting and night falling, the Grimm seemed to be getting more and more erratic.

"Guys, we should stop and rest for the night… pick a car and lock it up… It'll have to do since sleeping out in the open is a death wish…" Cardin told the group quietly. They had gathered into an open mini-van and closed off the door, so they could speak in private.

"Sounds like a plan." Jaune agreed, he looked toward Ren. "Let's get a car together." He smiled, not realizing his comment sounded a bit suggestive. He realized it did when Ren brought up his right hand and smacked his own forehead, sighing as he did so.

"Well there's nine of us, so how about we split up five and four? Sky, Russell, and I can share a car with the two ladies. Jaune, Ren, Dove and the new guy can share a car." He nodded and crossed his arms over his chest, wearing a white tank top that was stained with the blood of the decaying they killed to get there. His jeans were equally covered in blood.

"Hold on now Cardin, let's think this through. Rather than five and four, how about the girls get their separate car, and we seven boys split up. It would make more sense to give the girls their privacy," Ren gave his suggestion, which both Yang and Weiss agreed to with a nod of their heads.

Cardin shot a glare at the dark haired boy and shook his head. "You don't get it do you. It's a man's job to protect the women, don't you know?"

Ren just shook his head. "They've both made it this far, and as far as I know, I'm sure Miss Yang could easily take care of herself." Yang just smiled, knowing that it was probably true.

Cardin just sighed, but then his face quickly lit up into a grin. "How about we take a vote?"

Instantly, Yang's face fell. She knew, that the votes would end up four to five, since Cardin and his goons were sticking together. Who knows what they would do to her and Weiss…

"All in favor of the girls getting their own car say 'I'" Cardin said as Jaune, Ren, Yang, and Weiss raised their hands. With a wince, Yang knew this is what it would end up as. Suddenly, the 5th boy of Cardin's gang raised his hand, making the vote five to four. The blond sighed in relief, though Weiss could probably figure out why. She simply voted because she prefered her privacy, especially not to a group of boys who want nothing more than to stare at her with lewd eyes.

Cardin grumbled at the new guy and sighed, acknowledging his defeat, he sent the girls to find a car, while the seven boys went off to discuss the grouping and the locations to sleep.

As the doors of the van slid open, the group took care to clear out the Grimm in the area. The boys used their knives to dispatch any of them quietly, and as their area was a bit more clear of Grimm, each group set out to find a car to sleep in. The groups were: Yang and Weiss, then Jaune, Ren, Sky, and finally, Cardin, Dove, Russell, and the new guy who said his name was Dylan.

Yang continued to help Weiss toward a small compact car, she figured Weiss could lay down in the back seat, and Yang could rest in the driver's seat. With careful and quiet maneuvering, the duo got to the car. Yang laid Weiss down in the back, who had no complaints, and then she slipped into the front seat, closing the doors and locking them for extra protection.

The two remained quiet, watching as the last of the sunset ticked down, and soon the sky was no longer a plethora of orange colors, but dark blue with the broken moon hanging above. Weiss wondered why the blond cared so much about her. As she thought about it, she started to be more thankful it was her she was with. Mustering up the courage to break the quiet atmosphere, Weiss simply said. "Thank you Yang."

Yang turned to the back to see Weiss laying on the seats and smiled. "No problem Ice Princess."

"Yang… my father is the owner of the Schnee Company… and I am their eldest child…" The heiress started. She wanted Yang to hear her story. "All my life, he has wanted me to take over the company. So from a young age… I was taught how to become a fine lady." She sighed softly. "But now none of that really matters now does it… The Grimm don't care if I can curtsey or know which fork and spoon to use at the dining table... " She paused for a bit. "I learned to loathe my father… He took away my childhood… every time a boy would approach me to be my friend, they would disappear the next day. Everyone in school became afraid of me. They thought the same would happen to them... So sadly I was very lonely… My father kept trying to marry me off to some rich man's son… I guess all I am is a walking business investment to my father…" She finished. Weiss felt a little better knowing that she got to tell someone her story.

"Well… I live with my mother, father and younger sister… They're all in Atlas for a business trip. I just hope they're okay… My father taught me how to fix things, and my mother was one bad ass… She played video games with me, taught me how to fight, and cook. I just wished she was my real mother…" She smiled softly. Weiss had caught on to what she meant, but stayed quiet. "Thank you Weiss… for not giving up on me." She smiled.

Weiss just blushed slightly and turned to face the back of the seats. She didn't want the doofus to see her like this. "Yeah yeah… whatever idiot…."

The heiress shivered as she felt a callused yet soft hand pat her head, and Yang chuckled.

"You alright there Weiss? You're feeling a bit… Weiss Cold"

* * *

><p>Yang sat in the driver's seat, staring ahead at the bridge. The car was facing toward her home, and the Grimm would pass by slowly. She grumbled slightly and reached up to touch her stinging cheek, which had a red mark in the shape of a hand.<p>

The blonde sighed and looked back at Weiss who was sleeping soundly. "G'night Ice Princess…"

Silence

"Night you brute…"


	5. Chapter 4

_Once again, much apologies for such a long wait D: The trip was so busy i had no time to write Dx but here we are! Still going strong ^^ I will continue to try to keep posting every 2 weeks, but with so much things coming, up, I will keep trying. It's not that I don't have ideas, it's the time to write D: Still, please comment, it helps me very much ^^ Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Yang's eyes fluttered upon awakening, her lilac irises darting from side to side, trying to remember her surroundings. A sigh escaped her lips when she remembered she was still in the abandoned car. The blonde turned over her right shoulder, peeking at the girl in white, the dawn light reflecting off her clear skin. A knock on the window broke her thoughts, so she popped the lock and opened the door, seeing Jaune waving at her.<p>

"Hey morning Yang, Cardin says we're going to start moving soon, just thought I'd give you a head's up." He smiled, tapping the top of the car with his fingers before moving away and heading toward direction of Vale.

The blonde decided it would be best to wake up Snow White. She turned over her right shoulder, reaching out and shaking Weiss' shoulder, her pale skin cool to touch. The heiress stirred in her sleep, yawning and stretching the back seat, although the stretching looked awkward in Yang's eyes due to the limited space of the back seat. The Ice Princess slowly opened her eyes halfway, still in a dream-like state.

"3 sugars 2 creamers please Sebastian..." She mumbled. "Then return in 15 minutes..." The heiress finished, her eyes closed once more. Yang couldn't help but smile. She decided against it and stepped out of the car, getting a good stretch herself, and not being limited to the driver's seat. With the sun warming up her body, she turned to face her old home, but her eyes widened in horror at what she saw.

Weiss groaned as she woke up, slowly moving into a seated position. She felt irritated that Sebastian hadn't woken her up, or that she couldn't smell the coffee that he should be brewing. But then it hit her, she was not in her bed, or at home. She was in the car Yang had picked out to sleep in. The heiress sighed, noticing that Yang wasn't there in the front seat, but calmed a bit when she saw the idiot standing outside, stretching. She tried moving her ankle, and came to see that the pain was almost non-existent, so taking a chance, she opened the passenger door and stepped out, holding on to the car door for support.

"Hey brute, what are you doing?" She called out, having noticed that Yang stopped stretching, and was now staring off in to the distance with a dropped jaw. With no response, Weiss drew a sigh and traced her gaze, and was surprised. In the distance, was a horde of Grimm, shuffling toward their direction. The heiress estimated at least a few hundred of the undead, the sun's rays showing more and more in the distance.

"Y-Yang! We have to go now!" She bit her lower lip and walked over to her, shaking her shoulder. "We have to go now!"

The blonde was shaken from her trance, nodding grimly, although she was a bit surprised to see Weiss standing.

"Do you need any help? Are you okay?" She asked Weiss, then looking back at the group. Jaune, Ren, Cardin, Sky, (don't forget the others) We're casually getting ready. It seemed as if no one had seen the horde coming.

"I'm fine! Let's go Yang, now!" The heiress quietly urged. The large group of infected were far off, but they all knew one loud noise could send all of them surging forward like a flash flood of diseased flesh.

"Alright!" Yang sighed. Her movements became rushed. She ran to the car, grabbing the backpack and the athletics bag, but something caught her eye. Due to their tired nature, Yang failed to see it. A brown leather wallet laid on the dashboard. Hesitantly, she reached out and picked it up. Yang's heart thumped in her chest. She had never stolen before, but she was curious to see what's inside. 'I'm just looking...' She told herself. The blonde unfolded the wallet, and seen various credit cards, an ID card with the name (name here), and a stack of credits.

"Wow... imagine what I could buy with that..." She gasped to herself. Yang had a job, but it was more for volunteer work, she was never paid. Her father would give her an allowance, but she would typically spend it on treats and parties with her friends.

"You know, that amount couldn't even get you dinner at my house." Weiss chimed in. Yang had taken a tad bit too long for the heiress, so she opened up the other side of the car and peered in to see Yang drooling over a wallet like the idiot she was.

The cold comment by Weiss snapped Yang out of her trance. She sighed and tossed the wallet on to the back seat. Money probably had no value here anymore. She passed the duffel bag over to Weiss, figuring it was lighter. "There's a knife in there. If worse comes to worse, just take it out, and aim for the head." She instructed, picking up the wooden bat as well.

With their gear safely back in their possession, the duo headed over to the group. Cardin was already laying out the plans. "Ah, I see you two have made it, good. Well we're about to start heading out. I was thinking we could start to loot the cars while we move, considering they haven't been looted already." He finished. "Once we get to Vale, we should split up, and head for family, friends, etcetera." Everyone nodded to the plan, though it was pretty easy to see who would be grouping up after the split.

"I don't think we should be looting. If you want to live, I suggest we run to Vale as fast as possible. There's a ton of Grimm coming our way, and unless you want to have a grim death I su-OW! ... I suggest we skip the looting and move. Not to mention stealing is wrong..." Yang rubbed her hip, standing beside a fuming Weiss. She noted the stare of distasteful Cardin gave her, and it made her smile a bit.

"Stealing? Wrong? Who cares! The world is ending, and if I find a gun in one of those cars I'm keeping it. Besides, those walking dead shuffle slower than my grandma." Cardin countered.

"And when attracted to sound, they can come at you faster than the girls that run away from Cardin." Yang smirked, watching the burnt orange-haired boy glared at her. Jaune and Ren couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Fine, whatever. Let's just get moving then. I hope you can keep up Yang." Cardin challenged. Everyone started picking up their belongings and started toward Vale. Yang and Weiss followed suit.

"That was very good Yang." Ren smiled at her, and Jaune nodding from beside him.

"Yeah, well, he really gets on my nerves, it's about time someone stood up to him." She stretched out her arm, holding on to Weiss' shoulder, since she still had to get used to walking.

The march over the bridge didn't take as long as they thought. They proceeded quickly, keeping up a steady pace. The trek was a quiet one, save for Jaune's small talk. The amount of undead seemed to be straining, but they soon realized, that the closer they got to Vale, the more dead bodies there were on the floor.

"Huh… someone let the bodies hit the floor…" Yang commented as they passed a few more.

Weiss was doing surprisingly okay during the march. Soon she was walking on her own, which she was thankful for. Having been cared for by the brute had a strange effect on her heart.

Cardin stayed true to his word, and not looting the group kept moving, the sun slowly rising over the horizon. Soon enough, the entrance into Vale was in sight. However, they were surprised to see a crowd of people in front of a few Atlas Riot vehicles.

"C'mon, let's go check it out." Cardin ordered, hurrying the group toward the blockade.

The crowd was being held back by the Atlas blockade, the groans of protest were heard. Soon, a loudspeaker crackled to life, and an Atlas soldier stood on the hood of one of the cars, addressing the crowd. "Vale is now under Martial Law, you are to follow our instructions. We are now not accepting any more people. Please leave now."

The cries of protests rang out, each one about their families or having no place to go. Even Cardin and his gang decided to join in.

Yang, Weiss, Jaune and Ren watched as the dark orange-haired boy jumped on to the hood of a car, pointing a finger at the riot officer.

"What do you know about anything?! You think the military can hold back these things? These people have almost nothing more to lose, and the safety of themselves or their families is their greatest concern! If we have to go through you, then damn right we will!" Cardin shouted.

The crowd erupted in cheers and angry roars, and the officer shot his pistol into the air, trying to silence them. At the same time, the blockade increased. The riot teams set up with their shields, getting in line. They all seem to be carrying a kind of canister.

"Tear gas… they're going to use tear gas…" Ren muttered from under his breath. Yang felt her muscles tighten up slightly.

"T-tear gas?" She asked, having an idea what he may say. Ren just shook his head, and visibly bit his lower lip.

Suddenly, someone screamed, and the sounds of groaning, and slapping on steel was heard through the morning air. Yang knew it. The gunshots, the yelling… the sounds…

The Grimm were here, and everything rushed forward. The crowd, the people, the Grimm. All at once.

People were pushing over and climbing over the shield wall, desperate to get away. Screams, and desperate groans as people kicked, pushed, and beat their way over. Then there would be the constant screams of death, as the undead took down those in the back.

Yang shut out everything. It was as if everything slowed down. She grabbed Weiss' hand and dragged her into the fray. Fists, elbows, weapons, everything came flailing around. The boxer was sturdy, taking the hits, but she was certain there would be no escaping without wounds.

Then Yang saw it. The thick white smoke that suddenly erupted near the front of the wall. She thought she could hear Ren's voice, shouting something, but she couldn't hear. She heard nothing. All that mattered was not dying here. She needed her sister, her mother, even Weiss. She didn't want to leave. Not yet. So she barreled straight through, into the smoke.

Pain. That was the first thing that registered when she ran into it. Her eyes stung, and her mouth and nose was filled with the most nauseating thing she had ever experienced. But she kept pushing. Yang shut her eyes and pushed on. Using her free hand to stiff arm anyone in her way. She felt something cold and flat against her outstretched hand. The riot shield.

She screamed, and finally, everything, the screams of the crowd joined her ears, in an ear shattering noise. The fear, the pain, the desperation. All of it. She could hear it all. Yang pulled Weiss closer to her body, placing both of her hands on her waist, and out of all of her leftover strength, she lifted her up, and threw her, hopefully over the riot shield. Her last attempt to save someone. Her lungs burned, being filled with the tear gas. Another burst of adrenaline. She pushed forward with her shoulder, hoping to knock down the shield, but instead she threw herself into open air. Her eyes were still closed, not able to see with the gas still hanging in the air, but something happened to the soldier, he wasn't there anymore.

"YANG!" A scream pierced the air, one that she knew all too well. She opened up her eye just a smidge, and she blurrily saw Weiss, a hand reaching out toward her. But behind Weiss, was something that chilled her even more than the sounds of the Grimm ripping apart flesh. A blend of pink, brown, white, and when her vision cleared for just a second, a smirk.


End file.
